


Parenting for Werewolves

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: De-Aged Characters, Gen, Implied Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack gets cursed, leaving Derek and Stiles to handle everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"STILES!" a miniaturization wolfed out Scott latched onto Stiles leg. His little claws pricking Stiles’ skin. Derek huffed loudly forcing Scott to release his hold.

"You weren't joking." Stiles gulped at the sight of seven little kids surrounding Derek.

"I never joke." 

"I still have hope for you," Stiles bent over to pick up Lydia who was waving her hands up at him. "So I'm guessing you were also serious about the witch part of this too."

"A Green Lady," Derek growled at Jackson, Boyd, and Scott all who were fighting. The three little kids stopped pouting up at their Alpha. "a faerie who guards a well. These geniuses decided to fight her when she demanded they leave."

"And she cursed them." Stiles blew a raspberry at Lydia who giggled and tried to mimic the noise. "What about the rest?" Derek very careful did not look at the human pack member, eyes intensely focused on Isaac who was playing in a mud pit with Danny. "Derek?" The Alpha growled at him in attempt to force him to drop the subject. Stiles ignored the noise to gentle set Lydia down next to Erica; the two girls began blowing raspberries at one another. "Did you have something to do with it?"

"The bond's changed." Derek defended, "I thought they were in danger." Stiles stared at the oldest werewolf waiting for him to continued. "She thought I could learn some respect. Claimed that they would go back to normal when I learn how to care for something as precious as her well."

"She's kind of possessive about her well, isn't she." Stiles ushered Danny and Isaac out of the mud, leading them back to the whole group. Derek nodded. "So did you try to talk to her." Stiles stressed the word talk already knowing what the werewolf's response would be.

"No." Derek kneel down when Isaac gestured for him. Stiles hid a smile, Isaac was Derek's favorite; everyone knew that. The little kid wrapped his muddy arms around Derek's neck, hugging tightly. Derek picked up the boy, bracing an arm around Isaac's legs. "She wouldn't reappear when I tried, then I had to get this group back here." Said group was crowding around Derek. The Alpha huffed easing the kids back from him.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Stiles pulled Erica off Boyd, whom she was trying to beat up.

"They're still my wolves." Derek stared disbelieving at Stiles.

"I know that, but what does the huffing thing even do." Stiles kept his grip on Erica who still kept going after Boyd who was sticking his tongue out at her. He pulled down his lower eyelids, making a face at the blond girl. Lydia gave a kittenish growl, pouncing on the boy. Stiles missed the fond look Derek gave the kids while he pulled Lydia off the boy. He stepped back holding onto the female werewolves.

"Another way to order them around instead of roaring." Jackson and Scott broke up their fight when Derek demonstrated the noise. The two boys pouted at their Alpha. Danny claimed Jackson's arm, distracting him. Scott made a high pitch whine, causing Boyd to abandon his teasing the cootie creatures. He wrapped his pack mate in a big hug, squeezing the smaller wolf. Scott produced some giggle like noises.

"So a kid friendly noise."

"Not exclusively." Derek readjusted his grip on Isaac; the boy was drooling on his shoulders sound asleep. "But younger werewolves respond better to wolf noises than words." They're more in tune with their instincts." Derek shifted Isaac carefully. Jackson and Danny were curling up next to his foot, already dozing off. "Help get them inside." He ordered Stiles. Bending down, Derek shook the two boys awake and nudged them toward the warehouse. Stiles' released the two girls once he was sure they were not going to attack Boyd who was still cuddling with Scott.

"Going to carry them down the stairs?" Derek's current home was an abandoned warehouse built partially underground, most likely a bomb shelter at one point, turned into a dump site for the strangest things including the subway car. Derek did not respond already picking up Danny in his other arm. Jackson followed him into the building. Boyd dragged Scott after their Alpha, not wanting to lose sight of him. Erica and Lydia kept close to Stiles but both girls were herding him after Derek. Derek was already coming back up the stairs when Stiles came through the door. He swung Jackson into his arms followed closely by Boyd. Scott let out a whine when he lost contact with the other boy. Derek gave a low growl, soothing the kid. Also Stiles ruffled his hair, before closing the door behind him so none of the three kids could sneak back outside. He waited for Derek to come back up to grab Scott and Lydia, leaving Erica to be carried down by Stiles. It took longer for those two to get to the ground floor. As soon as Stiles reached the floor, Lydia ran over to tug on his jeans. Erica was squirming in his grasp.

"LyLy!" She chanted until Stiles put her next to the other girl. The two hugged each other, sniffing loudly.

"You think they haven't seen each other in years." Stiles joked. He turned to the Alpha; Derek was holding Isaac again. "How are you expecting to handle this?" Stiles grabbed Boyd who was trying to climb the stairs. 

"NO!" Boyd screamed, kicking his feet while yelling which was stopped with a growl from Derek. The little boy fell quiet, giving his meanest and cutest look at his Alpha. Stiles tried to hide his smile, not wanting to encourage the kid's behavior. Derek started nudging the other boys toward the train car. Danny was holding Jackson's hand leading him away with Scott close behind. Stiles kept his grip on Boyd while guiding the girls in the same direction.

"For right now, they are staying here." He shot Stiles a look when he opened his mouth, “In the train car, it safe for a group of cubs." Stiles shut his mouth nodding in agreement.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Watch them, while I get some supplies; we're going to need some things until this spell is lifted." Scott chooses that moment to tear off his clothes with his claws; creating shreds of cloth. "Maybe a lot of things."

Derek waited until the kids had calmed down before heading into town. Stiles tucked one of Derek's blankets over Isaac, Boyd and Scott; who crashed shortly after the older werewolf had left. Danny and Jackson were also falling asleep cuddling under Derek's leather jacket on the wide chair; however, the girls were going strong in their energy. They were playing a game with some of Derek's shirt; it looked like dress up but Stiles could not be sure. He left them alone since they were not hurting the clothes. Stiles perched himself on the nearby table so he could see all seven of the little werewolves.

In town, Derek was glaring at the range of kid friendly board games. He did not want them to get bored; kids got creative when bored. 

"Do you need help?" A sales clerk looked at him through her eyelashes, a blush painting her cheeks. Derek's nose twitched at the heavy scent of arousal surrounding the woman.

"I'm picking some games for..." Derek hesitated for a moment, “for my kids." 

"Oh," she smiled, "how old are they?" 

"Around six years old” the clerk brushed against him, reaching for a colorful game called Candyland.

"My little cousin is in love with this game." She handed him the box. Derek grunted; he debated whether the simple game would keep the former teenagers entertained for long. He dropped the box on top of the pile of kid’s clothes deciding to chance it; if anything he can wear them out with the games he played growing up.

"Thanks." 

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" 

"No,” Derek stated. "That's the last thing on my list." Well not really, but he did not want the woman to pester him any longer. Annoyance flirted into her scent, followed by disappointment as she walked away. The werewolf braved his much deeper into the toy section; he hoped to find some simple and educational toys for his cubs. A few card games, stuffed wolves, and a couple of book later and Derek was allowed to escape the supermarket. 

"Mr. Hale." Sheriff Stilinski nodded at the younger man as he passed his smile pleasant. 

“Sheriff Stilinski.” The older man stopped his eyes flickering over the objects in Derek’s cart. 

“How are you doing, son?”

“I’m well enough.”

“Good, how about the pack?” Derek flinched remembering the group of werewolf cubs he left with Stiles. “Derek?”

“They’re well.” Derek said hesitantly.

“Really?” The sheriff lifted one eyebrow staring him down.

“They had a run in with someone, I’m handling it.”

“You and Stiles, you mean?” The Sheriff gave a knowing smile, “since his jeep isn’t in town.” At Derek’s confused look, Stilinski continued to explain. “After the latest events I thought it best to keep a tag on his jeep.” Derek snickered softly, understanding the Sheriff’s reasons. Sheriff Stilinski picked up one of the dresses for Erica and Lydia; then he just waited for Derek’s response.

“There’s a slight problem,” The Alpha grudgingly admits. “The pack was turned into cubs.”

“Kids.” Stilinski confirmed dropping the dress back into the cart. “I’ll come by after my shift. If there is anything you need before then, Stiles has my number.” Derek watched the officer head inside the store, wondering how he got stuck with pushy Stilinskis.

Stiles knew the exact moment Derek returned from the store. All the boys perked up their eyes focused in the direction of the door; even the two girls woke up from their naps so they could greet their Alpha. Derek shoved his way through the car doors, loaded down with bags. Stiles started pulling the bags off him, setting them out of the way of the kids. As soon as Derek was free the kids swamped him. He laughed loudly catching Stiles off guard. He had never heard Derek laugh before. The older man was hugging Scott and Boyd letting Isaac clings to his legs while Erica and Lydia climbed onto his back. Jackson was content to stand near him, his hand clenched tightly in Danny's. Stiles smiled at the group, a bag of clothes in hand. He waited for the kids to calm down before he began unpacking everything.

"I helped Danny and Isaac washes up while you were out. I don't even want to know how you got running water in this car's bathroom."

"I installed it." Derek answered anyway; he was cuddling Isaac who seemed to love all the attention. Erica had come over to Stiles, curious about the pile of clothes, and Scott was already digging through the stuffed animals. With a shy smile he picked a chocolate brown wolf with black eyes to give to Boyd. The other boy hugged his pack mate giving him a soft pleased whine. Scott whined back digging his claws into Boyd’s jacket and nuzzling the older wolf’s chest. 

Lydia had already captured the board game and taken Jackson and Danny as her hostages. Her high pitch voice was explaining the rules to the two boys who nodded along peacefully. She laid the board flat and handed the cards to Danny ordering him to mix them.

"You only need to count to two, Can you do that?" Danny nodded fervently at Lydia’s question; however, Jackson ducked his head into Danny's side, whining softly. "I know you can Jackson." Lydia gave a purring growl, reassuring the boy. She held out the different colored gingerbread men. "Choose one, but not the green one. It's mine."

"I want the red one!" Isaac cried out, he wiggled, to escape Derek’s hold. "And I know how to play!" The Alpha quickly set the boy down before he could hurt himself. Isaac ran over and claimed the spot between Danny and Lydia; his hand already placing the red man at the start line. Boyd had left Scott’s side to watch from the sidelines, he made a face at the piece.

"Why red?" He asked while sticking his tongue out at the red man. Isaac scrunched his face up in what Stiles guessed was supposed to be a snarl. Over by Derek, Scott was now hugging Boyd's stuff wolf, and leaning against his Alpha's thigh. Stiles kept an eye on the group while helping Erica make a separate pile of clothes for Lydia and her.

"It's Daddy's eye color." Isaac stated. His eyes glowed gold, daring the larger boy to say anything. Boyd blush a bright red. 

Meanwhile Stiles twitched in place, and he covered his grin behind his sleeve. Derek flashed red eyes at him warning him to be silent. Quickly Stiles turned back to Erica and focused all his attention on helping her to tie the pink sneakers she was wearing. Boyd backed up from the other kids. Danny grabbed the two remaining pieces from Lydia and held them out to the snuggling Jackson.

"Which one do you want Jackson?" Danny asked.

"Yellow." The boy whispered into his friend's side. Danny grinned and placed both of the pieces at the start line. Lydia orders the other three kids to start playing and ignored Boyd who was pouting at the group. He wanted to play too.

“Can I play?”

“No.” Lydia snapped. Derek growls at the little girl making her muttered an apology to her pack mate. Boyd just nodded and grabbed Scott’s hand to drag the quiet kid over to Stiles.

“Stiles.” Scott chirped his voice pleased at the sight of him. Stiles ruffled his friend’s hair. Erica had begun raiding the clothes again, stockpiling the girls clothes away from the boys. 

“You have to share with Lydia.”

“I know, I’m not a baby.” Erica glared. Stiles smiled at the girl while watching Scott pick up a deck of cards from the toy pile.

“Do you know how to play go fish Boyd?” Scott whispered while turning a bright red. The other boy nodded and dragged Scott off to play the card game. Erica abandoned her clothes to chase after the two boys, bullying her way into the game. Stiles laughed softly at Boyd’s affronted look. Derek watched his pack interact with each other. Eventually he stopped watching the children and joined Stiles across the room. He had all of the clothing divided into boys and girls, and the toys were dumped into one of the spare crates.

“Why does Scott call you Stiles?”

“It’s my name.” Stiles stared at the Alpha until Derek growled in response. “Fine, Scott only said a few words when we were six. My name was one of them. He refused to say anyone else’s name.” He looked over to his friend and Derek spoke in a quiet voice.

“Do you think he knows you?”

“I’m not sure. It’s possible since we’ve know each other since we were that little. Like how Lydia, Danny and Jackson recognize each other.” Both of them looked toward the Candyland game. Danny had wrapped an arm around Jackson and Jackson was moving the two pieces for both of them.

“Princess Lollipop!” Isaac cheered. The little boy moved his red man to the farthest spot gaining the lead easily. Lydia growled at him. She was stuck in a gumdrop trap. Derek watched Scott twitched at Isaac’s yell; his eyes flickering from door to door waiting for someone to appear. Derek could smell the small child’s fear and Stiles leaned toward him to whisper.

“His dad liked a quiet home.” Derek nodded, his expression contemplating this new information. He had known Scott hated loud noises; the fireworks a few months ago showed that. Scott was often soft spoken not needing to uses loud gestures or voice to gain attention.

He abandoned Stiles to sit by the Go Fish game and joining the three kids. Stiles hid his smile gratefully that Derek was trying with the kids. Honestly when he realized the call was serious, he thought the Alpha would heft them onto him. Instead Derek was smiling and making wolfy noises for the kids. A high pitch yelp drew Stiles attention to the group playing Candyland. Lydia had her teeth buried into Isaac’s arm.

“Shit.” Stiles cursed already kneeling next to the two kids. Jackson had pulled Danny away from the fight once Stiles arrived. “Lydia let him go.” He ordered wrapping a hand around the boy’s arm so Isaac would not pull his arm loose and rip the tissue. The girl growled violently, eyes glowing up at Stiles. An ominous growl from Derek caused her to let go and cower on top of the board game. 

“Stiles take him to the bathroom and clean the wound.” Derek ordered as he picked Lydia up by her nape shaking the girl. Stiles wanted to protest the treatment but Isaac was bleeding badly and the others were getting upset.

“Come on,” He led the boy to the back of the car. “Scott do you want to help?” He cajoled the shaking kid into the back. His best friend fled the open space and hid in the shower. Stiles lifted Isaac onto the makeshift counter and pulled out the first aid kit. Isaac biting his lip stared at the other boy.

“Scott?” Isaac whispered. He wiggled off the counter and Stiles let him. He watched as Isaac joined Scott in the shower. The curly hair boy wrapped an arm around his shaking friend. “It’s okay. Daddy’s not going to hurt her. She was bad.”

“You get hurt when bad.” Scott whispered sticking his thumb into his mouth and biting down. Stiles clenched his fists; he did not know how to handle this. In the past he would get Melissa, but that is not an option right now. Isaac did not look better. The boy tightened his grip ignoring the blood dripping down his arm.

“Scott?” Boyd asked pushing past Stiles and sliding into the shower with the other two. The larger boy pulled Scott into his lap and way from Isaac. Boyd wrapped his arm around the smaller wolf and started a purring noise. Slowly Scott began sinking against the other boy. Stiles let Boyd handle Scott and he pulled Isaac from the tub so he could clean and bandaged the slow healing wound.

Back in the main part of the car, Derek set the girl down once Isaac was out of sight. Lydia launched herself toward the bathroom planning to finish what she started.   
“Enough.” He snarled causing her to freeze in place. The other three decided to ignore the problem and began sneaking out of the car and into the warehouse. Derek let them be and knelt in front of Lydia. She snapped her teeth at him; Derek bared his back. “You can’t attack your pack mates.”

“I can too. He’s weaker.”

“We are not wolves.” Derek hissed. He made sure the girl was looking him in the eyes. “We do not need to hurt our pack to solve a problem.” Lydia pouted and crossed her arms. The little girl turned her back on the Alpha. “Lydia.” Derek rested his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. “Do you understand why you can’t attack him?”

“No.” Lydia shouted as she tried to shove the alpha away from her. “He’s weaker than me.”

“He’s your pack. He is family.” The little girl tried to hold onto her anger, but it slipped away when Derek pulled her into a hug. “We protect our family, not hurt them.” He whispered to the girl.

“Okay.” Lydia pulled herself from Derek’s hold and turned to the bathroom. “Can I apologize?”

“When Stiles brings them back out.”

“Okay.” Lydia rocked back on her heels and looked through her lashes at Derek. “Is Scott okay?” Derek jerked his head up; he could smell Scott’s fear now that he was not distracted. He patted Lydia on her head and headed for the bathroom wanting to see for himself that Scott was okay. Stiles came out of the bathroom and stopped Derek when he tried to push by him. 

“Stiles” He growled at Stiles. The closer he got to the bathroom, the stronger the smell of fear was.

“He needs time. Boyd is helping him to calm down.” Isaac slipped past the door and wrapped his injured arm around Stiles’ legs. “Just give him a few minutes.” The alpha suppressed a growl and turned to Lydia.

The little girl had come up behind him staring at the white bandage on Isaac’s arm. Her eyes were watering slightly.

“I’m sorry I bit you.” 

“I’m sorry I threw your gingerbread man.” Isaac replied as he tapped his toes against the floor. “It wasn’t your fault I got stuck on a licorice.” Stiles sneak back into the bathroom so the two kids would not see him stifling giggles.

Inside the bathtub Boyd was curled around a sniffling Scott. Stiles sat cross legged on the toilet lid waiting for either of the kids to speak. He tilted his head when the door closed behind Derek. Derek knelt next to the tub so he was eye level with the two boys.

“Scott?” Derek spoke gently waiting for the boy to look at him before continuing. “Are you alright?” Scott stayed snuggle into Boyd’s side as he gave a tiny nod. “You sure?”

“Yes” The boy whispered. Derek felt lost. He did not know where to go from here or how to help Scott. Luckily Stiles already had a plan to get the two out of the bathtub.

“Scott, Boyd” All three werewolves looked at the smiling teen. “You want to help me with lunch?” 

“Yes!” Scott squeaked in excitement. Boyd tightens his grip on his squirming friend but he nodded too.

“Then get to the kitchen.” Both kids shoved past Derek and Stiles racing through the train car and into the warehouse. Stiles laughed at Derek’s perplexed look. “Tell me you have actual food here.” Derek glared at the laughing teen.

“Yes. Do you need help?”

“Naw, we got it. You going to have your hands full with the other five.” Stiles brushed by Derek on the way out of the bathroom causing him to tense up. Derek watched Stiles walked through Derek’s home comfortable being surrounded by a pack of werewolf children. Stiles bent over to let Erica smack a kiss on his shoulder and talk into his ear. Isaac was glaring at them. Stiles sent the boy a smile before joining Boyd and Scott in the makeshift kitchen.

“Derek!” Erica latched on to the alpha once he emerged from the train car. “Can we play a game?”

“Tag?” Derek asked the group. “Werewolf tag.” He explained when the kids gave him disappointed looks. He already had a plan to wear them out.

“How do you play?”

“We shift then play tag like normal”

“That sounds boring.” Lydia complained. Derek smirked. He hoped his plan worked.

“You don’t have to play Lydia.” Derek said before taking his jacket off and shifting into his beta form. “Your turn.” He watched carefully as Isaac scrunched up his face and attempted to shift. The little boy yelped in surprise when his whole body started changing. His clothes dropped into a pile around a small wolf cub. The rest of the kids squealed catching the three in the kitchen attention. Boyd and Scott ran over to see Isaac’s wolf form.

Stiles watched from the kitchen as all of the kids shifted into their wolves. Their furs ranged from Boyd’s black fur to Erica’s bright blond fur. The cubs forgot all about the promised game of tag as they started to explore the area as wolves. Derek shifted back to human face and stepped back to watch the cubs. The alpha joined Stiles in the kitchen.

“How?” He asked. Stiles could not stare at the wolves. “They’re beautiful.” He whispered softly. Derek gave a low pleased growl at Stiles causing him to flush when he realized what he had said.

“All werewolves can shift into wolves.” Derek explained. “It takes a sense of confidence and inner peace to achieve it. Naturally kids already have that sense and can shift easily.”   
“That’s why they respond better to wolfy noises.”

“Yes”

“Why can’t they normally do this?” Stiles laughed when Scott pounced on Boyd pinning the black wolf to the ground.

“Teenagers don’t have inner peace. It’s a time of transition both as a human and as a wolf.” Derek picked up the head of lettuce Boyd had abandoned and continued shredding it. “My grandfather explained it allows werewolves to handle the hormones their body is producing. If teens could shift into wolves they would lose control of their urges.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. Allison and Scott’s relationship would be weird if he became a wolf.”

“It’s not just that. Lydia bit Isaac because he challenged her. Dominance is a naturally trait for wolves and to werewolves to an extent. Jackson little teases of Scott a few months ago would forces Scott to attack him. Not the little shove he did in the locker room, but massive trauma.” Stiles nodded; he started cutting up the pile of tomatoes between them. “If Scott saw someone hitting on Allison he would beat them then force Allison.” 

“What?” Stiles hissed in anger. “Scott would never.” 

“Wolves are very possessive. To some extent werewolves can ignore those urges, but if we were more in contact with our wolf sides…” He trailed off letting an understanding Stiles finished for him.

“It would be a blood bath. This is why you’re more human during that time.” Derek dropped the shredded lettuce in the large bowl Stiles had pulled out. Stiles added his tomatoes.  
“Get use to your hormones and re-center yourself, then you can shift back to a wolf.” Derek started slicing carrots when Stiles gestured him to them.

“Is that why you can’t?” Stiles refused to look at the alpha instead he watched the group of cubs roughhousing on the floor. “Inner peace and all that.”

“Yes.” The carrots were added to the salad. Derek stepped out of the kitchen to interfere with a fight between Erica and Boyd. The alpha grabbed the two pups by their napes and shook them. Both went limp in his grip granting them rights to be set back down among their pack mates. Derek stayed near the pups while Stiles finished up the mixed salad for lunch. Before Stiles could ask about bowls to serve the salad in, Derek had re-entered the kitchen. Close behind him were each of the kids happily bouncing along.

“They can’t eat like that.” Stiles argued; nevertheless Derek forked the salad into each of the bowls.

“If you think you can get them to change back for food.” Derek smirked at him. “Try it.” Stiles stared down at the seven kids, each watching their alpha intently.

“Eating as wolves is a new thing for them. We should be encouraging new things.” Stiles admitted. He helped Derek feed the pack. He had to laugh at the frenzied the group had for salad. “Normally it’s like pulling teeth to get them to eat salads.” Derek shrugged as he watched the puppies making sure none of them ate the food too fast and choked.

“Hello!” The sheriff’s voice echoed through the building. Stiles turned quickly to see his dad descending the stairs. “Derek? Stiles?” Stiles turned curious eyes to his Alpha and Derek stared intensely at the pups.

“In the kitchen.” Stiles shouted out still staring at Derek.

“I ran into him at the store.” Derek admitted peevishly. “He invited himself over.” He curled his lip in annoyance daring Stiles to say anything. Sheriff Stilinski edged his way around the wolf pups so he could stand by Derek and Stiles.

“Where are the others?” He asked. Stiles waved toward the puppies. His father just gave him a look.

“Werewolf thing.” Stiles explained.

“A new one then because I’m sure that they have never transformed into wolves before.”

“It’s harder for teenagers to achieve a wolf form.” 

“Right.” Sheriff gave the group of pups a smile. “That I believe. Nothing like a group of teenagers turning into wolves during school hours.” He turned to face Derek “Now then, what are you going to do to change them back to teenagers?”

“It’s a curse, sir.” Derek started to elaborate after the Sheriff crossed his arms. Stiles moved to slip away from the kitchen leaving Derek to his dad; but the sheriff stopped him.

“Stay put Stiles.”

“We should be able to break the curse, but the ‘fairy’ made a specific condition.”

“Which was?”

“Derek learns to treasure them.” Stiles piped in causing Derek to glare at him. He smiled back at him before crouching down to pick up the empty salad bowls. The puppies who were done eating had rushed back to the open part of the floor space to play.

“Is that our only option?”

“Unless we can get the fairy to undo it. Yes.” Derek kept his back straight and stared at the sheriff’s forehead. Stiles dumped all of the bowls into the sink. 

“I can try talking to he….” Both his dad and Derek turned toward him identical angry looks on their faces. “Or not? Shesh, that’s creepy.”

“You are going to stay here and help Derek...” Stilinski’s mouth twitched. “…learn to treasure his pack. I’m going to cover for them with their parents. Understood?”

“Yup!” 

“And you are to listen to Derek, especially when it comes to potentially dangerous supernatural stuff.”

“Yes, I’ll listen to Derek.” Stiles parroted back. His dad looked pleased when Derek agreed to keep Stiles safe. 

“Now do you have everything you need?”

“I’ll need to get some clothes, but otherwise we’ll be fine.” He looked skeptical of his son; clearly doubting that everything will be fine. “And we have your number if we need help.”  
“Good. I’ll ask Deaton about the fairy curse for you then Chris if he doesn’t know anything.” Derek nodded and followed the sheriff through the warehouse. Stiles joined the roughhousing puppies. Boyd’s little teeth dug into his jeans so he could pull him toward Scott. Jackson and Isaac rammed into the human, one wolf for each leg so Stiles toppled down. Once he was on the floor the pack swarmed him.

“Not fair!” He shrieked underneath the seven wolves. Derek smirked from the entrance.

“Will they be alright? Honestly Derek, will they be okay?”

“Fairy magic is fairly harmless. The biggest issue is the length of time. If they’re like this too long then they may become stuck like this.” Derek frowned. “We may have to let Stiles talk to her. As a last resort.” He rushed out before the sheriff could get angry. “See what Argent and Deaton say, then we’ll worry about it.”

“Your pack. Just keep an eye on them.”

“Always.” Derek made sure the sheriff had driven off before he joined his pack. Stiles was wrestling with Scott and his free arm was wrapped around Boyd keeping the largest out of the puppies from breaking his hold on Scott. Erica and Lydia were nipping at his feet trying to distract him. It was Jackson who freed Scott by charging at Stiles’ head forcing him to rear back in surprise and drops him. Boyd wiggled free to get between them with a playful growl.

“Cheaters!”

“Pack” Derek corrected. “It’s good that they’re working together.” He ignored Stiles sticking his tongue out. A sharp bark from him encouraged the wolves back to their clothes. One by one they shifted back to a human shape; it took longer than turning to wolves had. Before Stiles could try to get them back into their clothes, the little hellions took off naked. 

“That’s your fault.” He said to Derek. “None of them had streaking urges until you came back to Beacon Hills.”

“Let them run themselves down. If they burn enough energy we should be able to put them down for a nap.”

“Okay.” Stiles gathered up their clothes so the kids would not trip on them. He stashed them in one of the laundry bags Isaac kept next to the kitchen to keep the place clean. Derek stayed by the stairs watching the kids played a naked version of freeze tag. He smirked when Boyd managed to avoid Erica and Isaac who had teamed up. He jumped over one of the crates tagging Jackson in the process and freeing Scott.

“I don’t get these rules.” Stiles claimed the steps as a seat, watching the werewolves play in pairs.

“Werewolf rules, my…uncle taught us this game. I taught it to them as training.” Stiles nudged him for a better explanation. “Basically, you team up with another person, someone you’re compatible with. Once everyone is in pairs, you have to tag everyone else to freeze them, and only their partner or an ally team can unfreeze the frozen.”

Scott managed to freeze Erica and Isaac in one move, letting Boyd get pass them to take out Lydia who had been working alone successful since she took out Danny and Jackson. Both boys cheered once he had caught her. Boyd tackled his teammate, nuzzling the smaller boy’s neck.

“That’s cute and wrong at the same time.” Derek snorted in replied, more than content to let the kids be.

Eventually, the pack did start falling asleep, after a few more games of freeze tag including one where they forced Derek to play. Stiles had stayed on the stairs to avoid being dragged into the game, and argued with Lydia when she demanded he also had to play, by claiming that he could not play since everyone needed partners. The girl had growled telling him to be Derek’s partner then. Stiles reminded her that still left someone without a partner and it was okay for him not to play. He pretended not to see the disappointed looks on their faces.

Not too long after that argument, they had all curled up in a giant pile on top of Derek and fallen asleep one by one. Stiles stared down at the eight werewolves, his heart clenched in the pain of being left out; nevertheless, he shook his head and went to grab the pile of pajamas that Derek had brought. Derek watched him from the bottom of the pile as he began dressing the kids.

“You are just going to let them use you as a bed.”

“Yes.” Stiles laughed softly as he laid Scott back down. Boyd was a little hard to dress since he would not let go of Scott. He managed to drag the bottoms on him before he gave up letting Boyd sleep half dressed. Erica and Lydia were quick to get in their little dresses and both girls just snuggled back into Derek’s side like they had never been moved. Danny had to be uncurled from Derek’s knee to get his shirt on otherwise he was no problem.

Jackson woke himself up and took the clothes from Stiles glaring at him when he tried to help, then wrapped his arms around Derek’s other leg. Isaac also dressed himself than claimed the free space on Derek’s chest. He spread out on top of his alpha, letting one of his hands purposely dangle in the girls’ faces.

Stiles moved to leave; he was going to finish washing the dishes and let the werewolves napped but Derek’s hand grasped his ankle before he could get away.

“Lay down Stiles.”

“Dude…” He whined softly. He did not want to intrude on the whole pack thing.

“Now.” Derek growled. Groaning, Stiles toed off his shoes, then his socks before sitting next to the group. “That’s not what I said.”

“Bossy.” He complained; however, Stiles did lay on his back stretching out by Derek’s head. He ignored the growl from beside him at least he did until Derek started moving. He propped himself up disturbing the kids clinging to him so he could drag Stiles closer. Isaac was the only one not disturbed; the boy just clung on tighter. Boyd pulled Scott a little ways from the group, wrapping himself around the dreaming boy.

Meanwhile Stiles yelped when he was forced over half a foot resulting in a glare from Lydia and Jackson. He started to complain but then Derek plopped part of his shoulders and his head on his stomach claiming the human as a pillow.

“Go asleep.”

“Shouldn’t one of us stay awake to watch them? Kids are mischievous.” Stiles argued. He kept squirming uncomfortable with the new position. Derek turned his head and nipped at him. Stiles attempted to escape the werewolf, who growled lowly when he started to move. 

He did freeze when Scott whimpered in his sleep; one of Derek’s hands drifted to his hair soothing the nightmares away with a touch. Both waited for him to slip back into a peaceful sleep before trying to move even a little bit. As soon as he did, Stiles started trying to move again but this time he kept his movements careful. Derek snorted and tilted his head to press his elongated teeth against Stiles’ bared hip stilling those movements. 

“Go asleep. I’m watching them.”

“Yeah, like you’re going to stay awake with all of the cuddly werewolves on you.”

“No, I won’t stay awake but I’ll know if they move.” 

“Werewolf thing.” Stiles groaned. He did not expect a response from Derek, instead he did as he was told and let his body relaxed bit by bit. It got easier as everyone’s breathing began settling into a rhythm tempting him into sleep. Last thing Stiles remember was feeling Derek turn his head and nuzzled his stomach.

When Stiles woke up, it was to the smell of bacon and yipping puppies, he found himself in Derek’s bed alone. Groaning, he got out of bed, waiting a few minutes for his morning aches to fade before moving into the main part of the warehouse. The sun was streaming through the windows revealing it was morning.

“Did I sleep through dinner last night?”

“We all did.” Derek answered from the kitchen. “the others woke up hyper this morning so I helped them shift back to wolves to burn off some of that energy. Also I moved you to my bed so you wouldn’t be trampled by the others.”

“You’re chatty.” Stiles claimed one of Boyd’s coffee mugs and poured coffee from the tiny pot the pack kept here. After a sip he turned to Derek in horror. “Oh My God, you’re a morning person. You really are evil.”

“Shut up.”

“No way, I’m onto you Hale. And soon enough the whole town shall be aware of your evilness.”

“I’m not the only morning person in Beacon Hills, Stiles.”

“Lies.” Stiles hissed. Their argument was interrupted by Danny charging into the kitchen. Derek growled at the puppy chasing him away from the stove and burning grease. Stiles watched in fascination as Derek had a whole conversation made out of dog noises with him. He really wanted to know if they could do that once the pack was back to normal.

“Will you be able to do that when they normal?” Derek stared at him for a few seconds, trying to understand what he was asking. “The yipping and stuff.”

“Depends on them, if they relax and let the instinct take over than yes.” Derek turned back to the bacon once he was sure the puppies were out of the area.

“It’s really cool,” Stiles tried not to sound wistful; if he failed, Derek said nothing. Derek held out a plate filled with bacon, and started cracking eggs into the pan. Stiles took the plate but made a face at Derek for the eggs. “Heart Disease in a Meal.”

“We had salad yesterday with no meat.”

“One meal does not a healthy diet make.”

“One meal does not a heart attack make.” Derek countered. “Go get the others shifted and dressed for breakfast.”

“What, no eating as wolves today?” 

“I want them ready to leave the warehouse.” Derek transferred some of the eggs out of the pan, and then adds more to the pan. “They need to be human for what I have planned.”

“Okay,” Stiles darted back in the train car, leaving Derek to finish breakfast. He had to hide his smile when Stiles started talking loudly about matching the orange shirt with the blue skirt for Lydia, and the pink shirt with the tan pants for Jackson. Each of the wolves ran to the car, planning on stopping the horrible dressing. Lydia was the first to change back and start shouting at the human for any thinking about putting orange and blue together.

Each of the kids emerged dressed in properly matched clothes, thanks to Lydia. Stiles trailed after them sporting the largest grin Derek had ever seen on him.   
“Breakfast is ready.” He had already served the food, so everyone just had to claim a plate.

“I feel like…”

“Resist.” Derek growled pointing his fork at the teenager. “Whatever you’re thinking, Let it go.” Stiles seriously considered pushing it, to see how far he could irritate Derek before the guy snapped; except Boyd made some kind of whining noise to distract them. Boyd was trying to get Scott to eat a spoonful of eggs, but Scott was pressing his mouth shut and shaking his head. Each time the spoon came near him, he flinched back.

Derek gave a questioning look to Stiles, hoping he knew what was going on. Stiles was trying to remember everything from their childhood to see what got Scott to eat back then.   
“You have to tell him, it’s okay.”

“I didn’t have to yesterday.”

“Wolf vs. Child.” Stiles held out his hands imitating scales with one side heavy than the other. “Right now, he’s Scott McCall whose dad ordered him when to eat.” Derek snarled silently obviously thinking about maiming a man he has never met.

“Scott,” He spoke gently, “Finish your breakfast.” The little boy instantly took the next spoonful Boyd offered and began chowing down on his food. Derek left the room, needing a moment to himself.

Derek returned to the table as the kids were finishing up their plates. Isaac was using the toast to soak up the broken egg yolks to clean his plate clean. Lydia had turned her toast into a bacon sandwich and was tearing into it. Jackson was the worst; he had sandwich his eggs and squished them together to the yolks were dripping out as he ate. Neither Derek nor Stiles stopped them despite the shared disgusted looks they gave the food.

Derek claimed dish duty leaving Stiles to watch the group of hyper kids.

“This is revenge for something. I know it is.” Derek just grunted and left him to it. “Can you at least tell me what you’re doing with them afterwards?” Stiles tugged on Erica’s arm pulling her away from Jackson whom she had tried to get in a headlock. Danny distracted him from taunting the girl which allowed Stiles to release her.

“We’re taking them hiking.” Derek emphasized the WE, through Stiles missed it; if the confused look he was giving him was anything to go by. Derek sighed, dropping all of the dishes in the sink for later. “The depot isn’t equipped to safely entertain children, so we” He pointed at Stiles then himself making sure he understood Derek, “are going to take them on a hike toward the lake. Deaton and your dad are meeting us at the lake for lunch and talking.”

“The lake is a few miles from here.”

“I know, once they eat lunch, they’ll be down for a while.”

“Where did you learn to do all of this? This is evil mastermind planning.” Derek started herding the pack toward the stairs watching them carefully for any trouble. He did not answer Stiles’ question.

He started leading them into the woods using quiet barks to encourage them. Stiles followed closed behind watching each of them dart through the shrubbery of the forest and jumping off logs. When they had cross one of the creek bends, Jackson jumped into the water splashing everyone around him instead of growing anger the others laughed and joined him. Danny and Isaac founded a wide tree with low branches perfect for climbing; Stiles followed them up the tree and taught Erica how to climb.  
It took the rest of the morning to get to the lake with all the stops along the way, but everyone was happy and exhausted from the hike. Scott had been the first to see the lake and cheered loudly at the sight of the water. Dropping his quiet personality, he grabbed Boyd’s hand and ran for the edge where the rocks emerged from the water. He toed off his shoes and dipped his feet in the water splashing softly. Boyd joined him starting a splashing war between the two.

Across the lake, near the shallow water Deaton waved at the group holding their lunch. 

“Get your shoes on.” Derek nudged the others around the lake heading for the waiting men. Stiles waited for Boyd and Scott before following. Deaton gave the group a smile when he saw they arrived on the small beach. The sheriff had a picnic blanket spread out on the sand and gestured for the kids to join him. Stiles took lunch from him and joined the picnic, handing out the food.

“I’m pleasantly surprised about how well you’re doing with them.”

“I’m not as bad as I was a few months ago.”

“You not as good as you could be either.” Deaton looked away from him, watching the pack eating their lunch. The kids were well-behaved showing how tired they were from the hike. He also noticed that the sheriff had a few sheets to the side prepared for them to fall asleep after lunch. “This is one of the most interesting fairy curses I’ve seen in a while.”

“You sound proud.” Derek hissed.

“Not the way, I would have put it.” Deaton watched Derek out of the corner of his eyes. “Her lesson is a fitting one, and not impossible to figure out.”

“You can’t force people to care about others in a certain way.”

“No, but you can reveal it to them. Fairies cannot create bonds or emotions.” Deaton explained. “If it was not already present, the spell would not have worked.”

“Then why isn’t it breaking.”

“Because you’re not seeing it.” Deaton sighed when Derek made a frustrated noise disturbing the other werewolves. He heard Stiles say something to distract the kids. “Until you see the bonds between the pack and you, the spell’s going to stay.”

“I know they’re important to me.” The vet turned to him bracing his hands on Derek’s shoulders.

“Do you see it with all of them? A spell isn’t always intended for those directly infected by it.”

“She cursed the entire pack; so yeah I see it with all of them.” Deaton eyes shuttered closed, sealing away his thoughts and emotions. He stepped back from him.

“Then we have to wait and see Derek.” He was not surprised when the alpha took off to let out some steam. Deaton headed for the picnic claiming a spot by Stiles who was encouraging the group to toss grapes in the air and catch them with his mouth. He watched the teenager with sad eyes, knowing exactly whom Derek was not seeing.

Out of sight of the others, Derek punched one of the trees, breaking the bones in his hands. He grabbed the hand glaring down at the injury while breathing hard. He wanted to howl out his frustration but with the others so close he did not want to risk upsetting the kids. He slammed his back against the tree and sunk to the ground; his head pressed into the bark of the tree. Derek knew there was not going to be an easy fix to this situation, but a vague one was too much.

He knows how he feels for the pack, every one of them. They were his family even when they were trying to tear each other’s heads off. He could not image life without Scott and Isaac being protective, or Boyd offering his shoulder for the others to lean on. Jackson and Erica arguing with him every step of the way, then Lydia and Danny’s making plans to embarrass the entire lot. 

Honestly Derek could not figure out what the fairy wanted from them; what could be left for the pack to realize about themselves.

“I’m disappointed.” Derek lunged up facing the woman standing next to his tree. “I thought you had a little more sense than most werewolves. But you did have your common sense beat into you by a mere human so I shouldn’t have expected much.”

“What do you want, fairy.” Derek snarled placing himself between her and the group.

“For you to care for something as precious as my well, remember.” She held her chin high with a superior smile gracing her face.

“I already did. They are my family.” 

“Not all of them.”

“Yeah, all of them.” Derek growled and started for her. She just shook her head and vanished. Derek made sure she was gone before running back to the others to make sure they were okay. At the lake, all the kids were piled up on the blanket with sheets covering them. Deaton and Stiles were seated to the side discussing fairies. The sheriff was sitting against a nearby tree, also dozing.

“Saved you some lunch.” Stiles shouted. Derek ignored him in exchange for checking the others. “Derek?” He approached him, worried about the strange behavior. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Derek sighed, relieved that the others were okay.

“You sure?” Stiles was watching him careful, eyes a little narrow.

“Fairy visit.” 

“What did she want?”

“I don’t know.” Derek rubbed his face, annoyed that things were never easy. “She just lectured me about not treasuring the entire pack and vanished.”

“So, what?” Stiles looked amused. “This is a giant treasure your family curse. Cure you of your blatant favoritism.”

“I don’t have a favorite.” Derek growled.

“Isaac’s your favorite, deal with it.”

“Alphas can’t have favorites.” Stiles bumped his shoulder; a smirk pulling on his lips.

“Everyone knows he’s your favorite.” Stiles darted away when Derek swatted at him. “We had a meeting to discuss it and decided we’re all okay with it.” Stiles nodded his head solemnly. He ducked under Derek’s arm when he tried to swipe at him.

“Apparently it’s not okay, since someone in my pack feels left out.”

“I doubt she meant to stop favoring Isaac.” Stiles walked away from him, planning on joining Deaton back on the log. “And don’t stop brooding until we’re back at the depot and the kids are asleep.” Stiles yelled. His dad jerked awake, looking around wildly. He saw Derek and relaxed, gesturing to the bag next to the kids.

“There are leftovers for you. Stiles had to fight off the kids for them.” He grinned sheepishly. “And me.”

Derek was tense the rest of the afternoon, constantly watching for the fairy. Finally Stiles said bye to his dad and grabbed the backpack filled with his clothes; he led the kids into the woods letting Derek do his far away protection routine. Despite the werewolf’s urge to rush back to the depot, Stiles took his time walking, letting the kids play on the way back.  
They were back sooner than the kids wanted to be; however, the pack was already crawling into Derek’s bed refusing a bath when Stiles suggested one. He sat next to the mattress watching their chest rise and fall in sleep. Derek was circling the depot, making sure no one had visited recently.

“Stiles?” a sleepy mumble came from Isaac.

“Yeah.”

“Is daddy okay?” The boy was cuddled between Jackson and Danny. He held his head up so he could see Stiles.

“He’s fine.”

“But he’s acting funny?”

“He’s scared.” Stiles whispered. “He ran into someone who scared him. You get that right?”

“He’s hiding from them?” Isaac asked a confused frown on his face.

“Close.” Stiles slid a hand into Isaac’s hair tangling his fingers in the curls. “He’s protecting you guys from them. He’s scared that they are going to hurt all of you.” Stiles smiled. 

“He’s being a dad.” Isaac nodded already falling asleep. He continued stroking his hair, a sad smiled gracing his lips and he missed Derek’s arrival. 

“All asleep?” He asked pitching his voice low.

“Yeah.” Stiles pulled his hand back and stood up. He gave the alpha a smile that seemed fake compared to his sad one. “I’m going to grab a shower while they sleep.” Derek just watched him leave.

Derek finished the dishes he had dumped earlier and considered his pack. Things were better than they used to be. Scott acted like he was part of a pack, and happy to be a werewolf; Derek knows that has to do with his mother’s acceptance. Isaac had steady himself with the help of Scott, understanding it was not just about power. Even Erica had calmed down in the last few months.

Danny becoming a werewolf brought Jackson and Lydia into the pack fully. Those three were made to be a pack, and had just needed an alpha to guide them. Boyd had been the hardest to bring in; he had fought against Derek after the Argent’s attack and he had been so angry. Derek still was not sure why he had calmed down or when he became pack, but he suspected Scott and Stiles had something to do with it.

Then there was Stiles, who always came when called and who always helped. Stiles had never been pack in Derek’s eyes, not his pack anyway; however, the human was important to his betas so he allowed him to stay for meetings. Until last night, Derek had never thought about how he must filled being in and out of the pack. He had dressed the others planning on exiling himself because that is how he has always interacted with them.

He remembered the smell of Stiles when he walked by the pile, depression has a recognizable odor; the same smell coming from him just a few minutes ago.  
“What’s with the long face?” Stiles prodded his shoulder giving Derek concern looks. 

“Thinking…”

“About?” Derek placed the last plate in the strainer and pulled the plug. He turned to study him, careful looking for the small signs that Stiles was not okay.

“You.” He answered, noting the tension building in his shoulders. Stiles’ lips pressed together briefly and his eyes clouded over. Derek did not need to see any other signs. “You do know you are pack, right?” Stiles backed away, hands clenching at his sides and expression closed off.

“No, I’m not.” He turned to leave, obviously trying to end the discussion before it started.

“You should be.” Derek called after him.

“But I’m not.” Stiles yelled, forgetting that the others were kids sleeping in the next room. “I have never been pack.” He turned quickly to stare at Derek. “And we both know I will never be pack.”

“You don’t know that.” Stiles rolled his eyes smiling bitterly.

“Deaton and I talked why you were off with the fairy.” Stiles continued talking, “Apparently this curse was designed with a purpose. Guess what purpose?”

“To get me to treasure my pack. I know Stiles.” Derek growled.

“Did you know it was designed to turn anyone who was pack? Even if they were not present at the well.” Derek’s face blanched. “Did you know the reason Allison hasn’t stormed the depot for her boyfriend yet is because she’s a six year old child?” He laughed at Derek’s shocked expression. “Yeah, I talked to the Argents too.” He started back toward him wielding his words like a sword hoping to cut Derek in half.

“The fairy chose to curse YOUR pack Derek, and that includes everyone even the littlest bit connect to the pack. I didn’t even qualify through one of my ‘friends.’ So yes, I will never be pack and I’m fucking fine with that.” Stiles stood inches from him and was the threatening one for once. “I’m going to help when you guys need me, but I’m done with the rest of it. After today…after talking to Deaton, I don’t want anything to do with the meetings, the movie nights you guys never thought to ask me to, or those games you’ve been teaching them.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s just not you.” Derek flinched when Stiles smiled; he swore he saw the teen break right in front of him. “You, I can understand and handle. I don’t expect anything from you, but them…” Stiles pointed toward the car holding the pack. “Them…” His voice broke and he looked down trying to hide his watery eyes. He swallowed tightly and looked up meeting Derek’s eyes. “I’m going to help you with them, because they are defenseless and you shouldn’t have to do it alone.” 

“Thank you.” He whispered, squeezing his eyes closed when Stiles laughed mockingly.

“You’re welcome.” Stiles replied already rubbing at his eyes. “I need to call my dad. I promised to check in with him when we got back. And you need to get the others up and washed. Maybe make them a light dinner?” He was already wondering off, his phone in hand.

As soon as Stiles was out of the building, Derek started moving toward the others. He needed to be surrounded by his pack just for a moment taking in their peace before Stiles returned. None of the kids noticed him sitting next to the mattress or when he ran his hand over their heads seeking comfort. He needed them back to themselves; he needs their help to fix this.

Derek focused on getting the pack into their baths and a sandwich down their throats before putting them back in the bed. Stiles was helping while smiling and teasing the kids. He learned he hated Stiles’ laughter right then; the laughs sounded false to his ears. Eventually Derek and Stiles were done.

“I’m heading out.” Derek said. Stiles blinked slowly at him.

“Okay. See you later?” He waved stiffly, confused by Derek leaving. The werewolf headed for the well. She was already waiting for him when he arrived.

“Did you want something?”

“Break it.”

“I already told you what needed to be done to break the curse.” She sighed, annoyed by his demands.

“I can’t.” Derek growled forcibly. He backed off a moment, dragging his hand down his face. “I can’t do it alone. The damage is too great.” She twisted her mouth considering his request. “I need the others to start to fix this.”

“Fix what?”

“The fact we abandoned a pack mate.” He yelled. “The fact we screwed up.”

“Okay.” The clearing filled with a bright light, the same one as last time. Derek did not say thank you, but he nodded at her before leaving. Once he was out of hearing range, her other guest spoke up.

“Was all of this really necessary, Morrell?” Deaton gave her a disapproving look.

“You’re not the one who has weekly appointments with Stiles.” She smiled softly. “I wasn’t going to wait for them to figure it out. Not when I could nudge them.”

“This wasn’t a nudge.”

“Fine.” She complained. “When I could lock them in a closet together.”

“I just hope it works.”

“Lydia wants you dead.” Stiles greeted him. Derek could hear the rest in the depot chattering, relieved to be normal. “She did not appreciate the clothes you got her. She was talking about skinning you in revenge.” He grinned.

“So they’re back to normal.”

“Yup! Seemingly, you learned your lesson” Derek leaned on the wall, standing next to the fidgeting teen. “Or you killed the fairy?”

“I didn’t kill her,” He tilted his head back so he could see the dimming sky better. “Or learn my lesson.”

“Then why are they back to normal. Not that I’m complaining too many kids for just us to handle for a long period of time.”

“Cause the problem is bigger than just me.” Stiles scrunched up his face showing his confusion. Derek sighed. “She cursed them because of you.”

“What!” Stiles jumped away from the wall and stared at him wounded. “How is it my fault?”

“It isn’t.” Derek watched him. “It’s our fault.”

“You just said she cursed them because of me.”

“Because you weren’t pack.”

“What!” 

“Fairies are weird.” He explained, smirking when Stiles mumbled complaints. “This one didn’t like that someone who should have already been pack, wasn’t it.” He bumped Stiles’ shoulder making sure he had his attention. “I’m glad she cursed us.”

“Really?” Stiles glanced at him clearly doubting him. “You’re glad she left you with seven kids to watch and the Argents with a six-year old child instead of a teenager.”

“I’m glad she pointed out you.”

“Revealing it doesn’t change anything.” Stiles bitterly complained. He stepped back creating some room between the two of them. “I’m not going to be pack, just because some fairy thinks I should be.”

“It’s not just her that thinks that.” Derek admitted while shoving his hands into his jean’s pockets. “You should be pack, Stiles. You’ve done everything a pack mate should do and it’s not fair you were left out.”

“Life’s not fair.”

“Someone once told me it is only true, if you let it be true.”

“Don’t quote my dad.” Nevertheless, Stiles had a genuine smile on his face. He turned to the door when Scott yelled for him. Derek grabbed his wrist and tugged him still, not done talking yet.

“You will be pack.” He hugged him; stiff and uncomfortable obviously not use to that much contact. “Just give us time.” Derek mumbled into his shorn hair. Stiles closed his eyes; he wanted to believe him so much.

“Okay.”


	2. Epilogue

Scott screeched when Boyd threw him over his shoulder and started jogging for the lake. Isaac ran behind trying to free him. He almost had Scott loose when Boyd jumped into the lake with him and dragging Isaac with them. Jackson was rolling on the ground from laughing too hard. Lydia glared from her position on the sun bathing rock, Erica and her had been caught by the large splash.

Standing up she joined the three boys in the lake already planning her revenge. Boyd went down under her hands until Scott pulled her back and dunked her. Isaac was fleeing, he knows where there’s a Lydia, Jackson is right behind. He made it near the shore before his ankle was grabbed by Erica.

“Get back here.” The blond wrestled him into the deeper in to join the horseplay. Jackson dived in to pull Scott away from Lydia so she could get Boyd again.

“Danny help!” Boyd pleaded. The goalie stood on one of the overhanging rocks watching the group. He stepped out of sight to get a running start and cannonball into the water turning the water war Boyd’s way. On the beach, Stiles was clutching his stomach from laughing at them. Derek was manning the grill, which the Sheriff had dragged out there for everyone. In fact he was watching Stiles laughing which is why he was shoved aside by Stilinski.

“You’re not even pretending to grill, Hale.”

“Sorry sir.” He was waved away.

“Allison!” Lydia screeched, summoning the archer from her spot on the sand. “We’re out numbered.” She jumped on Boyd’s shoulders taking the big guy underwater easily. Danny was fighting off Jackson, and Scott was being dunked by Lydia. Isaac was the only one with an advantage by holding Erica’s arms pinned to her side as he watched the others.

“Derek!” Scott pleaded when he was let for air. 

“And unbalance the teams.” He snorted. Stiles teased him for being a softie. Stiles turned to the card table they brought to hold the food and was rearranging the finger foods. Derek smelled a faint trace a grief and anger on him. A contemplative look entered his eyes. 

“Derek!” Isaac yelled this time since Erica had escaped and was cling to his back.

“Dude, go already. They’re not to going to stop till you join.” Stiles said over his shoulder. His focus was on the table and food so he did not see the warning gestures from his dad. He shrieked when he found himself slung over the alpha’s shoulders in a fireman’s carry.

“Not cool! Put me down.” Derek ignored him heading for the lake. He tossed Stiles in and dived after the teen wanting to be the first one to dunk him. Stiles cursed when he surfaces kicking at his hips to escape when Lydia and Erica teamed up to take out Derek.

“We call Stiles.” Jackson yelled while holding Scott down and kicking Boyd to help Allison. Stiles laughed at Derek’s face when the two girls pulled him back and under the water. He swam over to Allison and attacked Isaac.

Everyone pulled out of the water when the Sheriff yelled. Stiles did kick Derek back into the lake before joining the others. Jackson was bragging about winning and Scott was arguing it did not count since no one was keeping score. Derek growled at Stiles as he passed him. Stiles just made a face and continued talking with the girls about their awesome victory.

Everything was not perfect, but it was getting there.


End file.
